Entre tapas e beijos
by pequena-marota
Summary: Lily e James. Que brigavam mto, não há dúvidas. Mas pq tudo isso começou?Que ficaram juntos, todo mundo já sabe. Mas ninguém explicou como isso ocorreu.Essa fic é uma tentativa de explicar o q ocorria entre tapas e beijos desde q se conheceram até casarem
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Um passeio rápido no tempo… imaginem que encontraram algumas lembranças dos nossos queridos personagens, e só agora poderemos de fato saber a verdadeira história de Lily e James Potter.

**Primeiras impressões**

(No expresso Hogwarts, ano um)

O trem havia partido às 11 horas, como sempre. E algumas horas já haviam se passado.

O trem agora viajava pelo campo. Numa cabine ao fundo de um dos vagões encontrava-se um grupo de meninos desordeiros, conversando. Apertada em um assento no canto estava uma menina muito ruiva e de olhos extremamente verdes, sua face comprimida contra o vidro da janela.

A porta da cabine foi aberta e um outro garoto muito pálido, de cabelos extremamente negros e oleosos entrou e sentou-se do lado oposto da garota. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar e logo voltou-se novamente para a janela.

O garoto já parecia conhecer a pequena, pois logo puxou assunto com ela. Eles conversavam sobre o que esperavam de Hogwarts.

— É melhor que você vá para a Sonserina — disse o garoto de cabelos oleosos.

— Sonserina? — Um dos garotos dividindo a cabine, que não tinha mostrado o menor interesse em qualquer um dos dois até aquele momento, olhou ao redor, ao som daquela palavra. O garoto era bem pequeno, de óculos e cabelos negros, como o outro, mas com um ar de quem tinha sido bem cuidado, até adorado, algo que o primeiro obviamente não possuía.  
— Quem quer cair na Sonserina? Eu acho que eu abandonaria, você não?— perguntou ao garoto no assento oposto ao seu. O outro não sorriu.  
—Toda minha família esteve na Sonserina — ele disse.  
—Oh! Eu que pensei que você parecia um cara legal!  
O outro riu, mostrando um rosto muito vivo e um sorriso extremamente maroto.  
—Talvez eu rompa com a tradição! Para onde você vai se puder escolher?  
O rapazinho ergueu uma espada imaginária.  
—Grifinória, onde se alojam os bravos de coração! Como meu pai.  
O primeiro garoto emitiu um pequeno barulho destoante. O pequeno cavalheiro virou-se para ele.  
—Você tem algum problema com isso?  
—Não! Se você prefere ser musculoso a ser esperto...

—Para onde você espera ir, uma vez que não é nenhum dos dois? — intrometeu-se o revolucionário

O outro então gargalhou. A menina, toda esquentadinha, sentou-se, bem incomodada, e olhou para os dois com desgosto.  
— Venha, Severus, vamos achar uma nova cabine.  
—Ooooo...  
Os outros dois imitaram a elevada voz da ruivinha. E o menino de cabelos muito pretos ainda tentou fazer com que o outro tropeçasse ao passar.  
—Vejo você por aí, Snivellus!—uma voz ironizou enquanto a porta da cabine se fechava...

E aqui acabamos de conhecer... Adivinhem! James Potter, um rapaz muito bem cuidado, e que não perdia a chance de aprontar as suas, e antes mesmo de chegar a Hogwarts já estava procurando confusão. Sirius Black. De família tradicionalmente sonserina, mas que pretendia romper logo, logo com essa linhagem. E que logo identificou em James companheiro de gracinhas. Severus Snape, que é de cara descriminado pelos outros por querer tornar-se um sonserino, e pelo modo meio arrogante de ser. E claro, Lily, uma linda garotinha, mas que não tolera injustiças, covardias, nem brincadeiras de mal gosto. E que logo de cara antipatizou com o jeito arrogante de James.

(Cerimônia de Seleção)

A cerimônia já havia começado, e uma loirinha magrela e de óculos estava sentada em um baquinho com um velho chapéu na cabeça, que lhe descia até tampar os olhos. Então um buraco abriu-se como uma boca e sentenciou:

— Lufa-lufa!

E a mesa da Lufa-lufa toda se levantou para aplaudir e receber sua nova integrante. Então a professora Minerva McGonagall chamou:

—Black. Sirius Black

Então um garotinho bonito e bem arrumado, cujo jeito de andar todo pomposo indicava que havia sido bem educado, caminhou até o banquinho onde seria selecionado para uma das quatro casas da escola. Todos ali já sabiam para onde ele iria. Afinal, era um Black, e estes sempre iam para a Sonserina, por isso as pessoas nem prestavam muita atenção. Imagine quão grande foi o espanto no salão quando rapidamente o chapéu anunciou:

— Grifinória!

Silêncio.

Por aquela ninguém esperava. Olhavam uns para os outros como que a perguntar se não teria o chapéu falado errado. Mas o chapéu seletor de Hogwarts foi feito pelo próprio Godric Griffindor, ele não errava jamais! Então, a mesa da Grifinória rompeu-se em vivas e aplausos para acolher o pequeno Sirius.

A cerimônia prosseguiu e certa ruivinha e um encrenqueiro de óculos também acabaram na Grifinória. Enquanto Severus, o outro garoto do trem, teve seu pedido atendido, sendo enviado para Sonserina.

Pouco tempo depois, todos haviam sido selecionados, e o banquete começou!

(Dormitório Masculino da Grifinória, logo após a seleção)

— Sabia que você era legal! Você veio pra Grifinória!— o pequeno James parabenizou seu novo amigo, que apenas sorriu.

Nesse momento entravam no dormitório mais três garotos. Um deles, gordinho e com um jeito meio trapalhão, apresentou-se como Frank Longbottom, um branquinho de cabelos castanhos e vestes de segunda mão, Remus Lupin, e um outro, o menor de todo eles, Pedro Pettigrew, que parecia deslumbrado até aquele momento por ter ido pra grande casa de Griffindor.

Mas estavam cansados demais para irem muito além das apresentações, e mal vestiram os pijamas, já estavam dormindo.

(Corredores de Hogwarts)

Sirius e Tiago haviam acabado de montar uma pequena armadilha pra Filch, e estavam indo se esconder para ver o resultado, quando Lupin, um dos garotos do dormitório, veio se aproximando com os braços abarrotados de livros, com certeza havia acabado de sair da biblioteca. Entreolharam-se. Seria muita maldade com o colega, por outro lado, perderiam a chance de zoar com alguém?

—CUIDADO!— gritou Tiago, com pena.

Lupin parou de repente, deixando os livros despencarem no chão com o susto.

—O que foi? Você é doido ou o quê?

O outro menino não lhe deu atenção. Estava nesse momento observando um monte de cordas e baldes presos a uma pilastra.

—Ué, o que aconteceu? Por que num deu certo?

—O que é isso?—Perguntou Lupin desconfiado.

—Armadilha!—Respondeu o aéreo Sirius, também analisando a invenção que não funcionara.

—Vocês queriam me dar um banho de tinta?— O pequeno Remus parecia completamente revoltado—Vocês num tem noção, num é mesmo?

—Não era pra você, bobão!— replicou Tiago — É pro idiota do Filch!

—Ah! Mas eu sinto muito dizer... Não vai dar certo!

—E porque não, sabichão?

—Não vi que eu passei e nada aconteceu? Isso só vai fazer bagunça e deixar provas. É completamente idiota!

—Quê!

—VINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!—Lupin girou a varinha e deu uma sacudidela e o balde flutuou sobre suas cabeças, como que seguro por cordas invisíveis, enquanto os outros dois olhavam boquiabertos.

—O que você está farejando minha querida? Algum infratorzinho à solta?

— É o Filch!— Alertou Sirius — Escondam-se!

Os três recolheram os livros de Lupin e se esconderam atrás de uma imensa armadura.

CRASH!

Lupin encerrou o feitiço e lá estavam Filch e sua gata estirados no chão cobertos por algo que não parecia nada com tinta. Mas sim com pus... ECA! Então, os três correram de volta pra torre da Grifinória antes de serem pegos na cena do crime.

—Ah! Você viu a cara do Filch, hehe...

—Isso pode nos dar problemas...

—Ah, pára de ser frouxo Lupin... Você arrasou! Quem te ensinou aquele feitiço? Você tem de me mostrar como se faz...

Diante do elogio Lupin esqueceu qualquer restrição que poderia haver. Os garotos pareciam gostar dele, era sua chance de fazer amigos. AMIGOS... A palavra ecoou em sua cabeça. Seu "probleminha" nunca lhe permitira fazer amigos, e a idéia de finalmente os ter o agradava muito.

—Uma partidinha de Bexiga?— chamou Tiago, acordando-o de seu devaneio.

—Claro!—Lupin mal se atrevia a pensar que os meninos gostavam dele, parecia bom demais para ser verdade. Mas sem sombra de dúvidas aquela sensação era a melhor do mundo!

**Algumas semanas depois:**

(Salão Comunal da Grifinória)

—Por favor, Lupin... Me empresta sua redação pra eu terminar a minha... Só faltam vinte centímetros!— Insistiu Sirius pela décima vez.

—Mas se eu emprestar, você não vai aprender!

—Juro que estudo depois, mas a aula é em dez minutos! Empresta, vai?!

—Ok, Sirius, mas só dessa vez!

Os três amigos estavam sentados terminando as lições de História da Magia, e ali perto, um outro, muito pequeno, os observava deslumbrado.

Pouco depois...

Lá vinham os três amigos, agora inseparáveis, pelo corredor. Quando toparam com Severus Snape, que, ao que parecia, estava azarando alguém. A única coisa que perceberam foi o pedaço de cachecol vermelho e dourado que aparecia pelos lados de Snape.

—Larga ele, Snape!— Tiago gritou já lhe apontando a varinha.

—Ah, o poderoso Potter, defensor dos fracos e dos idiotas...

—Tô avisando... Larga ele, ou te azaro!

—Tente, Potter!

—Rictusempra!— Tiago não perdeu tempo. E Severus caiu no chão, sem ar de tanto rir. Então o pequeno Pettigrew tombou para o lado, e os quatro correram antes que o sonserino tivesse chance de se recuperar.

— Obrigado...

— De nada Peter, sempre que precisar...

A partir daquele momento, o trio passou a ser um quarteto, pois Pettigrew não deixaria passar a chance de andar com os calouros mais fortes e populares de sua casa. Aqueles que ele sempre observara de longe, enquanto pensava que um dia seria tão bom e poderoso quanto eles.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Bem, aqui estamos novamente. O que será que nossos queridos marotos vão aprontar agora? E Lily, será que a segunda impressão de Tiago será melhor que a primeira? E Severus? Qual seu papel nessa história? É o que veremos agora. Fechem os olhos e conte até três.

Um...

Dois...

TRÊS!

**Infrações e Detenções**

(Salão Comunal da Grifinória)

—Por onde você andou esses dias Lupin?

Lupin olhou para os amigos. Sentiu raiva inicialmente. "O que eles tinham haver com isso?". Depois veio o medo. "E se eles descobrirem? Não... eles não vão querer mais andar comigo. Eles não podem descobrir, jamais!". E por fim a resposta ensaiada.

—Minha mãe! Dumbledore avisou-me que ela estava passando muito mal esses dias e me mandou para passar alguns dias com ela e ajudar meu pai a cuidar da casa.

Os amigos não duvidaram por um segundo sequer. O rosto pálido e cansado. Parecia que havia sofrido muito. Solidarizaram-se com o amigo e resolveram em silêncio, apenas com um olhar, como apenas os grandes amigos são capazes, que fariam tudo para alegrar o amigo.

—Espera um pouquinho aqui Remus. Vigia ele, Pedro.

E nesse momento Sirius e Tiago sumiram pelo buraco do retrato, voltando pouco tempo depois carregados com tortinhas de abóbora, cervejas amanteigadas e um monte de gostosuras mais, que apenas Hogwarts poderia providenciar.

—Uau! Onde vocês conseguiram isso?

Os outros dois se entreolharam com sorrisos... (como definir?). Hum... Marotos.

—As portas de Hogwarts se abrem desde que você tenha as chaves, meu caro! E nós... Bem, nós temos muitas delas...

E naquele momento, Lupin teve de se contentar com essa resposta, pois antes que tivesse tempo de fazer qualquer pergunta se viu em meio a uma gigantesca guerra de comida onde ele parecia ser o alvo principal. E mais uma vez, Lupin se viu pensando em como era bom ter amigos.

(Aula de Poções)

—Quando eu contar três!Um, dois...

—Gente pára com isso, vocês vão se meter em confusão!— reclamou Remus.

—Três!

Sirius simplesmente ignorou o apelo de Lupin, e Tiago lançou os fogos Dr. Fulibusteiro dentro do caldeirão de Severus Snape.

A poção que Snape preparava começou a borbulhar e explodiu derramando em todos que estavam perto dele. Pra infelicidade geral, naquele dia em especial estavam fazendo uma poção para fazer curar furúnculos. Só que antes de acrescentar o ingrediente final, ela tinha o efeito contrário. E quem foi atingido pelo líquido começou a sentir brotar em suas peles enormes e doloridas pústulas de pus. Que ficavam vermelhas e então... ECA!

— Acalmem-se, acalmem-se alunos. Tenho o antídoto aqui, uma gota e vocês voltarão ao estado normal. Calma!

E enquanto Slughorn aplicava os antídotos nos alunos da Sonserina, Tiago e Sirius se acabavam de rir. Pedro batia palmas e dava pequenos pulinhos, animado, sentindo-se orgulhoso de poder fazer parte daquele grupo. E Lupin, bem, ele era o mais sensato deles, estava prevendo o que viria a seguir...

—Quem foi o autor dessa pequena festa?

Silêncio.

—Vou perguntar apenas mais...

—Foram eles!—Uma pequena ruivinha que acabara de receber uma dose da poção para curar os doloridos furúnculos, apontava o dedo acusadoramente para os pequenos infratores.

Os dois fecharam a cara. DEDO-DURO!

—Então, Tiago Potter e Sirius Black. Espero os dois na minha sala hoje às oito da noite. E não aceito atrasos.

—Como ela se atreve? Dedurou a gente! Que narizinho mais empinado!—Tiago estava extremamente irritado!

—Mas ela também foi atingida. É normal que queira que vocês paguem.

—Ela só levou também porque estava sentada com aquele... Sonserino. Logo aquele Snape! Seboso!

E prosseguiu o resto do dia reclamando e amaldiçoando. Tramando mil formas de pegar o Seboso do Snape, e de se vingar da ruivinha dedo-duro.

(Após a detenção)

—Ai! Tô morto!

—Nem fala, meu amigo! Aquele Slughorn é um explorador. Colocar a gente pra limpar toda a sala dele, e ainda por cima ficar escutando a história sobre os aluninhos perfeitos dele. Sobre o "Clube do Slug".

—E dizer que é uma pena eu não ter ido pra Sonserina... Como se eu estivesse sentindo muito por ter vindo pra Grifinória!

Mas estavam cansados para continuar discutindo. Acabaram de cumprir a primeira detenção. Resolveram se deitar. No dia seguinte, Lily e Snape que aguardassem...

(Um mês depois)

Aquela havia sido só a primeira de uma série de detenções. McGonagall não tardou a perceber que Potter e Black, juntos eram igual a muito problema. Em menos de um período letivo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts eles já haviam levado quase tantas detenções quanto os alunos do sétimo ano.

E por vezes conseguiam levar junto, Lupin e Pettigrew.

Filch implorava cada dia mais ao professor Dumbledore que o deixasse retomar os antigos castigos, e prender os dois pelos pulsos nas masmorras por uma semana.

Os pequenos arruaceiros já estavam fazendo fama em Hogwarts.

Na sua casa eram vistos como heróis, e aplaudidos por todos. Exceto talvez, por Lily Evans que os achava muito infantis e arrogantes. Não suportava injustiças, e não raramente os via azarando os meninos menores só pra se mostrarem.

Lufa-lufa e Corvinal, quando não eram as vítimas das brincadeiras, também aplaudiam, pois todos ali gostavam de um mal-feito.

Só quem, decididamente não gostava daqueles dois era o pessoal da Sonserina, que além de vítimas preferidas dos malfeitores, já tinham uma rivalidade natural com os grifinórios, pois em geral eram sempre os maiores concorrentes na Escola, desde os tempos dos próprios Slytherin e Gryffindor.

Mas, apesar de já ter passado algum tempo, Tiago não havia se esquecido do que Lily lhe aprontara. E estava esperando o momento pra revidar. A menina no entanto parecia a Miss Perfeição, e nunca cometia infração alguma para que ele a pudesse dedurar.

Então resolveu partir pra ação, do seu jeito!

Naquela noite, como de costume, o salão comunal da Grifinória estava cheio, entre os que estudavam, treinavam alguma magia, ou apenas ficavam de papo, estava James, sentado próximo à lareira, estranhamente quieto. Os amigos observavam e tentavam tira-lo daquele estado, mas parecia inútil. Olharam-se e deram ombros, ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Estranharam ainda mais quando antes da meia-noite ele anunciou que iria dormir e subiu as escadas para o dormitório.

No entanto logo uma bela coruja entrou no salão, trazendo consigo algo que poderia revelar o estranho comportamento de James. Era um belo pacote, de um vermelho vibrante. A ave posou num estrondo sobre a mesa onde Lily fazia um difícil trabalho que Slugorn havia passado aos alunos do primeiro ano naquela manhã.

A menina assustou-se, mas olhou com imensa curiosidade para o embrulho, que trazia junto um pequeno cartão com apenas duas palavras: Lily Evans!

Os presentes estavam alvoroçados, e olhavam com curiosidade que o conteúdo da caixa fosse revelado. Assim que aberta, uma orquestra (seria de sapos de chocolate??) que começou uma pequena serenata. À medida que a música evoluía a pequena ruivinha ficava cada vez mais vermelha. Em determinado momento a orquestra atingiu um som tão agudo que os sapos explodiram, espalhando uma lama, que ao contrário de chocolate era grudenta e fedida sobre o trabalho quase pronto de Lily. Desesperada com a condição do trabalho nem percebeu que ela mesma estava toda coberta da lama. Apesar de todo seu esforço, e de realizar corretamente o feitiço de limpeza, ela não conseguiu de forma alguma limpar aquela sujeira.

Os alunos que estavam por perto tinham reações diversas, os que tinham sido atingidos amaldiçoavam o remetente daquele pacote, os demais se acabavam de rir. Dentre esses últimos, os mais animados nas gargalhadas, eram três garotos do primeiro ano que Lily bem conhecia. Então ela percebeu, faltava um deles, um não, faltava O maroto. E então aquele episódio de repente tornou-se claro como o dia, e tudo que ela pode fazer foi gritar, com todas as forças de seus pulmões:

— P-O-T-T-E-R!!


End file.
